A medical imaging system such as an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus includes a control panel through which an operator inputs a command and a display device for displaying an image of an ultrasonic diagnosis. Such an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is configured such that the control panel and the display device are movable upward and downward to enhance user convenience. For example, the control panel and the display device are configured to move or pivot upward and downward by a link mechanism. As one example of prior art technologies relating to moving the control panel of the display device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,569 suggests a device capable of adjusting a position of a control panel equipped to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
However, a prior art ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, which can adjust a height of a control panel or a display device, causes inconvenience to an operator in that the operator must individually adjust a height of the control panel and a height of the display device. Further, since the height of the control panel or the display device is individually adjusted by its dedicated mechanism, there is another problem with the prior art ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus in that its structure becomes complicated and its manufacturing cost increases.
As one example of a prior art technology for addressing the foregoing problems, a method of moving one moving part, to which a control panel and a display device are coupled together, is known in the art. However, since both the control panel and the display device are disposed on one moving part and they are moved together by the moving part, the heights or positions of the control panel and the display device cannot be adjusted in harmony with an operator's height or posture, thereby leading to another problem of causing user inconvenience.